carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
No Heart
No Heart is the primary villain of Nelvana's Care Bears Family television series, where he made his debut in the very first episode "Care-a-Lot's Birthday". Beginning with the second season, he is joined by his niece Shreeky, whose trademark shrieks grate his nerves at best, or cause spontaneous transformations at worst. Appearance His face is never seen, shrouded behind a dark blue robe, with his eyes and eyebrows being the only visible features. He has greenish blue skin, red eyes that sometimes glow, blue bushy eyebrows, and wears a purple robe. What ever he transforms into is purple and blue with red eyes, like him. In the comics, his skin is a deeper green, and his tongue can sometimes be seen. Abilities He is a wizard, and can transform into any beast, summon creatures, and cast various spells. He uses a magic amulet , and other magical artifacts. It seems he specializes in the dark arts. Personality He is a rather cruel person, who is almost always angry or irritable. When he fails or something goes wrong, he places the blame on his bumbling assistant Mr. Beastly. An evil wizard and shape-shifter who commands a plethora of magic spells, his goal is to destroy both the Care Bears and all caring in the world from his home which rests atop a perpetual storm cloud. He is somewhat cliche, as like other villains of the 80's his goal is world domination. Original series ''Care Bears Family'' series No Heart make his first ever appearance in the debut episode of Nelvana's Care Bears Family television series during Care-a-Lot's annual "birthday" celebration, where he orders Beastly to capture a Care Bear so he can test his new gemstone amulet on them. Making off with Baby Hugs and Tugs, he returns them to the castle only to have their childish antics grate his nerves to the point where he asks the other bears to rescue them. While No Heart attempts the stop the interlopers, Tugs sneaks behind him and throws his gemstone into a pit as they make their escape. His future attempts to take over Care-a-Lot directly would end much the same way, such as when he tried to take over the town when only Grumpy Bear was around, only to be repelled by his recently acquired super-strength thanks to a wish. He later attempted to have Beastly become king of Care-a-Lot for a day by fixing an annual obstacle race, but, despite his rampant cheating, the lackey could only settle for second place. Proud Heart gets a present unknowingly from No Heart which floods the Care Bear Cousins out of house and home. No Heart unleashes a terrible demon to try and destroy the Care Bears as they drive a herd of helpless little stars to Big Star Point. It was revealed that No Heart was born on Friday the 13th and is more than 200 years old. Attempting to get help from an outside source, No Heart had a short-lived team-up with Dr. Fright, who trapped some of the bears in his amusement park, but ended up botching the plan in the end. Trying to pick the bears off one by one, he later lured them into a hedge maze he corrupted with regenerating thorns that sealed off their exit while transforming into a tiger, but was once again foiled when they were able to coordinate their Care Bear Stare from several locations at once. Beastly uses No Heart's broken amulet to try to capture Tenderheart and Brave Heart while they are on a caring call. When attempting to concoct a massive pells that would summon a "Cloud of Uncaring" to cover the world, his best laid plans once again ran aground when faced with the combined caring of the bears and a boy named Dale. No Heart would get a new house guest in the form of his niece Shreeky, who attempted to one-up her uncle by destroying the Care Bears when he could not. While her first outing as a villain didn't exactly go as planned, she solidified herself as a "bad girl" well enough, and became a recurring accomplice in the dark wizard's plans. When Beastly's latest foul-up turns No Heart's experiment into a cloud monster, he attempts to use it to devour all of Care-a-Lot until it is stopped by Bright Heart Raccoon. Later, he attempts to corrupt the residents of a small Earth town with his Un-Caring Bubbles, even transforming Beastly into a more evil version of himself in the process, but the whole plan goes south when Beastly's attempts to destroy the only thing capable of stopping the bubbles, the Caring Crystals, ends up making him a good guy and actually helping the Care Bears. After taking all the blame for messing up one of Dark Heart's spells, the mad warlock actually disowned Beastly at one point, but ended up wanting him back after Shreeky cloned herself to take over his chores, which was more than the dark one could handle. The villain would make yet another attempt on an unguarded Care-a-Lot when Champ Bear shirks his patrol duties at the Caring Meter, covering the town in uncaring smoke, but is foiled by the last-minute intervention of his friends. He makes another attempt at fogging up the town and sending Shreeky and Beastly to destroy the beacon at the top of the town's tower, but is stopped by a group of bears while Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig take care of his flunkies. Comic series No Heart makes several appearances in Star Comics' Care Bears comic book series beginning with the issue 11 story "The Who Cares Bears". After Mr. Beastly makes a comment that his shadow servants are too noticeable, No Heart gets the idea to make his own team of evil Care Bears to ruin the real one's reputation. By placing four of his shadow minions inside special molds infused with magic, he creates the Who Cares Bears, who proceed to wreak havoc on a school. The real Care Bears eventually show up and challenge them to a duel during an assembly, where Beastly accidentally drops sandbags on the fake bears and destroys them. Later, in an attempt to destroy Care-a-Lot by drawing away the few bears guarding it with his shadow minions, they are stopped by the arrival of the Mad Balls, who he briefly contemplates bringing his side. However, they end up joining the Care Bears and prove to be too much for him. He makes another attempt at gaining a new ally when the bears create a living cookie, the Ninja Bread Man, who proves far to honorable and skilled to accept any of Beastly's advances. After using a potion to give all the bears a case of "The Grumps", he plans to take over Care-a-Lot while everyone is too mean and angry to do anything. Everyone, of course, except for Grumpy, who is so jovial and determined that he fends off the villain by himself. After he obtains his latest evil device through the mail, the Rhyme Chime, he uses it to transform all the Care Bears into things that rhyme with their name. However, when Grams Bear arrives at his castle to investigate, her power proves too much for him and she swipes the object, turning him into "Doe Heart", a female deer. Trivia *No Heart is one of many Care Bear villains have "heart" somewhere in their name, including Professor Coldheart and Dark Heart. *Throughout the animated series, No Heart has transformed into: **a rhinoceros ("Care-a-Lot's Birthday") **a bat ("Care-a-Lot's Birthday" and "Bravest of the Brave") **a ram ("Grumpy's Three Wishes"), **a tiger and a tornado ("Birthday Bears Blues") **a vulture, a spider, and a ceratopsid dinosaur ("The Cloud of Uncaring") **a crocodile ("Wrath of Shreeky"). *At the end of the episode "The All Powerful Mr. Beastly", No Heart remarks that after fixing his amulet, it now functions at ten times its original power, though this is never showcased in future episodes. *In the episode "The Long Lost Care Bears", it is said that Perfect and Polite Panda ran away from Care-a-Lot as cubs because they were frightened of No Heart. This implies that the villain was actively attacking the Care Bears long before they even grew up (even before Professor Coldheart), though this is not substantiated in any other stories. *His tongue is visible in many of his comic book appearance, but never in the animated series. *Any beast he transforms into has a mouth, so many assume this means No Heart also has a mouth. Names in other languages. In other languages: French: CœurDur ("Hard Heart") French (Canadian): SansCoeur ("No Heart") German: Meister Herzlos ("Master Heartless") Spanish: Sin Corazón ("No Heart") Swedish: Hjärtlös ("Heartless") Nohearth.jpg Noheart.jpg No Heart 1.png No Heart Beastly Shreeky.png No Heart Comic.png No Heart Tiger.png Category:Males Category:Villains